


Desperate Housewives

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Intersex, Intersex Carl, Intersex Daryl, M/M, Mpreg, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alpha having multiple partners was nothing new but their wives still came first. When Carl discovers he’s pregnant with his long-term boyfriend, he has to navigate the waters around Negan’s aggressive wife to try and find some common ground to keep the peace between the three. [ABANDONED]





	Desperate Housewives

Carl sat on the edge of the tub as he stared as the timer on his phone counted down. He had three agonizing minutes to wait before the results of that little stick he twirled around in his other hand would reveal its answer. In the end, though, he didn’t have to wait the entire time. Those two bold, pink lines were beginning to form not even half way through the time. He tossed the stick across the bathroom and it harmlessly bounced off the far wall. Fat tears started welling up in his eyes and his head sunk down into his hands.

What the fuck was he going to do? The omega was barely making it as it is. Strangled sobs wanted to fall out of his lips but his roommates were home and he wasn’t ready for anyone here to know what was going on. He took a few deep breaths and collected his thoughts and the evidence. He tucked the packaging and that awful test away into his hoodie pocket before stepping out of the bathroom, doing his best to keep a normal face in case he ran into someone. He wouldn’t be able to hide the truth if they looked in his eyes, though.

He quickly made his way to the tiny bedroom he kept downstairs, being careful to be quiet when he passed places where his roommates may be lying in wait. The omega wondered if anyone could smell it on him yet. He finally reached his domain and closed the door behind him before he leaned against it for a moment and sliding down against it to the floor. Tears filled his blue eyes once more as a new wave of dread washed over him. He tried to think of how and when they had messed up. He’d been far too stressed the last few months for him to have come into season. He’d heard of omegas having the occasional ‘silent’ heat when their nerves were too fried to handle it but Carl never thought he was stressed enough for him to experience one.

Apparently he was severely wrong. He pulled the test from his pocket, wanting to make one hundred percent sure the results were still the same and this wasn’t all an elaborate stress-induced nightmare. Sadly, the two bold lines seemed to glow like neon in his darkened room. He clutched the little stick, nearly hard enough to break it in two as he drew up his knees and dipped his head down to them. He didn’t stay in this position long, fearing someone would hear him through the cheap door. Carl threw the test in the trash can he passed on the way to his bed. He slipped underneath is thick covers and sobbed until he was hiccupping. He had to tell Negan but Carl wasn’t sure how the alpha would react to the news, knowing it would throw him off guard.

Carl fished around for his phone and stared at Negan’s contact. His finger hovered over the phone icon, trying to will himself to press it. Fear had different plans, though and his finger darted to the text message icon instead. 

Are you awake?  
1:56AM

> Whats up?  
>  2:01AM

I need to tell you something... I dont want you to freak out. Ok?  
2:02AM

> Yea? Whats wrong babe?  
>  2:09AM
> 
> Whats wrong?  
>  2:15AM

I’m preg…

A knock at the door took his attention away from the task at hand and without giving permission, his sister, Enid, walked in. 

“You’re pregnant?” she asked as she crossed her arms and the color drained away from Carl’s already pale face. His confession was plainly painted in his red, puffy eyes. “I could smell it in the bathroom. Mom smelled the same way when he had Judith. Did you tell Negan?”

“I’m literally in the middle of telling him so can you please get out?” he said as he returned to the text while his sister continued to stand in the doorway, refusing to listen as usual. His fingers hovered over the letters as he willed himself to finish the word. The phone had lit up several times with calls, each one being allowed to go to voicemail.

> Carl what the fuck is going on?  
>  2:27AM

I’m pregnant  
2:29AM

A long silence passed before his phone lit up once again with another call. He nodded for his sister to go and she finally did, closing the door behind her. His head was spinning and the world began to feel like it was going in slow motion. The omega ended up letting it go to voicemail once more, his fear completely getting the better of him. The phone quickly began ringing again but this time he took a deep breath and forced his thumb to move to answer it.

“Hey.”

> “Why’d you think I was gonna freak out? You fuckin’ scared me. Made me think something was actually wrong.”

“Something _is_ actually wrong.”

> “Not really. We’ll handle it.”

“What do you mean ‘we’ll handle it’?” 

> “I don’t mean it like that unless that’s what you want.” 

“What do you want me to do?”

> “Carl, I want you to do whatever makes you happiest.”

“I don’t know what’d make me happiest. None of the options exactly sound great right now.”

> “Then just think on it for a while. Shit, you can’t possibly be too far along so you’ve got a little time.”

“How are you so calm about this?”

> “Because it’s going to be okay. How about I come pick you up? You sound like a fuckin’ mess.”

“I can’t. I’ve gotta work in the morning.”

> “Fuck that job. Call in.”

“I’ve got to make rent so I can’t afford to miss. They cut my hours again.”

> “How many times do I have to tell you? Just let me pay that since you won’t come live here.” 

“No. You know how I feel about that.”

> “Why though? I was able to get him on board with it. What’s the harm of me taking care of you? You can still be all strong and independent. I’m sure a shit not about to try and take that away from you. I’d like to think you give me just a little bit more credit than that.”

“I just… I…”

> “Baby, please stop cryin’. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes, okay?” 

“Negan, I’ve gotta work.”

> “I don’t give a shit. You’re a mess and I’m not gonna make you deal with this by yourself. If you really, really want to go to work in the morning, I’ll run you up there. It’s no big fuckin’ deal, I promise. Okay? Carl?”

“Yea, yea okay.”

> “I’ll see you in a little bit, alright?” 

“Okay.”

> “I love you, baby.”

“Love you too.”

Carl hung up the phone and wiped the tears and snot from his face on his oversized sleeve. He sat on the bed for a moment to collect himself before he began packing up a small bag. Despite having been with Negan over three years now, he never left anything at the man’s house, a passive way to tell the alpha he wanted to keep his independence. 

He didn’t have to work the rest of the week and the only class he had left was online so he figured he’d just stay curled up in the alpha’s home for a few days while he decided what to do. He didn’t want to be here around Eugene, Dwight or his sister tonight at the very least. He figured she’d been sitting by the door for his entire conversation, always putting her nose where it didn’t belong. He sent a text to his boss, telling her he probably wasn’t coming in today, being ‘sick with the flu’ and all. 

Negan pulled up into the driveway not long after and Carl quickly made his exit, not saying a word to anyone. He hoisted himself into the warm truck, escaping the frigid temperatures and foot-high snow. They just sat there for a minute saying nothing; the alpha tried to not make it obvious he was sniffing the air, noticing a stark change in his omega’s scent that wasn’t there the last time they’d been together. The normal sharp tang the young man usually smelled of had shifted to something warmer, sweeter, more maternal. 

He reached over and held Carl’s small, cold hand, squeezing it gently in reassurance. It was going to be okay. The omega looked up at the man, fresh tears falling from his baby blue eyes. Negan broke their hands apart so he could wipe them away and then guide their faces together so their lips could lock in a tender embrace. After the gentle kiss, Negan broke their lips apart and simply leaned their tired heads together while his calloused fingers petted through the omega’s dark locks. 

“Let’s get outta here,” Negan whispered, kissing Carl on the forehead before he pulled himself back into a position to begin driving. The ride was comfortably quiet while the snow crunched underneath the new tires and the radio played old country music at a low, nearly inaudible, volume in the background. Negan had taken ahold of his omega’s hand again once he hit the straighter stretches, still giving his soft hand those reassuring squeezes that things would turn out okay. 

Negan took his time driving, the snow coming down harder and harder the longer they were out. The tires didn’t want to grip in a few places but they ultimately made it unscathed. Despite Carl’s feelings, he loved coming out here. The house sat on the outskirts of town with very few neighbors to bother them. They quickly made their way inside. 

Negan’s wife, Daryl, sat on the couch cross-legged and sipped a beer while he waited for the two, not looking too pleased. Negan had already informed him of what was going on before he’d left over and hour ago. Daryl didn’t really mind Negan having a piece of side ass, giving the alpha something else to wear out every other night instead of him, but he could tell the alpha he shared hadn’t realized the line he’d crossed. Daryl liked Carl for the most part after getting to know him over the last several years but he and his husband had agreed to something. The sight of the other omega suddenly filled Daryl with rage.

“I asked one fuckin’ thing from you,” Daryl hissed before he finished his drink with a large gulp. He put the glass bottle down on the coffee table before getting up and walking towards the two.

“What’re ya talking about?” Negan was confused. Carl was too. An angry smile came across Daryl’s lips as he shook his head with disappointment.

“You agreed to wear a goddamn condom when y’all started this, you fuckin’ prick. I wonder how long you been lyin’ to me about that. How many times you come home after fuckin’ him and then fuck me without takin’ a goddamn shower in between?” Daryl’s voice and eyes were filled with hurt and boiling anger but he kept his voice relatively low, not wanting to risk wake their sleeping pups upstairs. Negan _had_ done that on several occasions but he wasn’t about to admit it. “This is exactly what I was tryin’ to fuckin’ avoid.”

“Daryl… this… this isn’t…” Negan tried to begin explaining but was quickly cut off.

“Save it. I don’t wanna fuckin’ hear your fuckin’ bullshit excuse, Jeff,” Daryl spat through gritted teeth as he passed the pair and began making his way to the steps. “And _you_. Once the roads clear up, you better be get gone, ya ain’t welcome here no more. I just can’t understand why ya didn’t take your dumbass up to the clinic and get on the fuckin’ pill.” When he was out of sight at the top of the steps around the corner, tears threatened to slide out of the omega’s eyes but he forced himself against letting them fall. He peeked into his kid’s bedroom, making sure his sons were still fast asleep. They appeared to be, he hoped at least. He took himself to the bedroom and collapsed on the empty, cold bed. For the first time since this all started, Daryl was jealous. The tears finally won and he curled up on the bed.

 

Down in the spare room in the basement, Carl was feeling a new mix of emotions on top of the ones he already felt. What really was their relationship? It was nothing uncommon for an alpha to have more than one pussy to fuck but was that all he was to the man; just a hole to cum in when his wife didn’t feel like it? Negan could admit he thought with his cock a lot, often getting him into trouble with the missus but this moment probably topped the rest. Now Carl was about to be banished from the house. He soaked in the details of the familiar room, remembering the good times had in it.

“You promised him that?” Carl’s voice shook as he looked at the alpha. Negan sat on the bed looking pretty defeated.

“I… yeah, I might’ve agreed to that.” Negan wouldn’t look at Carl, remembering when Daryl finally caved to the notion of letting Negan do what alphas did best under that one condition. 

“Negan, we’ve not used a rubber since our second date,” Carl’s voice broke. The alpha had nothing to say, choosing to just dip his head down into his hands instead. Negan always had had the tendency to get on his wife’s bad side, the man always seeming to be in a perpetual state of dull hatred for his husband. There were many sweet times, of course, but the alpha could feel it in his gut that it would take a lot to dig himself out of this disaster. “Are you not going to say anything?”

“The fuck do you want me to say, Carl? I promised Daryl I’d wrap it up and I fuckin’ didn’t, alright? I fuckin’ forgot about it, otherwise I woulda played this out a just a little different. I was horny and pissed off that he kept turning me down so I was willing to promise to whatever the fuck he wanted to let him loosen up on the leash a little bit,” Negan was nearly yelling now. 

“Do you actually love me too or do you just tell me what I wanna to hear?” Carl asked, needing to know. He had to know of the last three years had been bullshit or not. 

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Negan quickly stood and got in Carl’s personal space, backing him against a wall. “You don’t think I love you? I might’ve fucked up but I never lied about any big shit like that.”

“That was big shit to Daryl, obviously and you lied about that,” Carl said, dropping his gaze to the floor. He knew, despite Negan’s demeanor, looking him in the eyes would probably incite are reaction he didn’t want to receive. 

“Yeah, obviously,” Negan said as he backed off, going to sit on the bed again.

“At least I know what the best decision is now. Can you help me with that?” Carl asked as he sat down beside the alpha. Negan nodded his head. The omega made a mental note to call the clinic in the morning to make an appointment. Fuck, he wished he hadn’t come over and he was stuck here now because of the raging blizzard outside. He just wanted to be alone now, not stuck in this room with Negan who continued to not look at him. What had been sold to him as a time to relax had turned into something ugly and uncomfortable. He wondered what Daryl would say to him in the morning if the roads were impassable. He had seen the hateful look in Daryl’s eyes when he looked at him earlier. He didn’t want the other omega in his house around his children. Carl wondered if he would demand that Negan stop seeing him. “You should probably go sleep with Daryl tonight.” 

“Why?” Negan asked, still not looking at Carl. “He’d probably just throw me out.”

“He’s your wife,” Carl muttered. “Please just go.” Negan lingered for a moment before finally getting up and walking up the stairs to the rest of the house. The alpha decided to just go out in the garage and get drunk to avoid either one of them, not wanting things to escalate any further than they need to tonight. He wished Daryl had talked to him in private instead of cornering the two like he did. 

Carl sat alone, feeling cold but admired how quickly everything fell apart. A part of him wanted to go upstairs and talk to Daryl like he’d done so many times in the past when his feeling got the better of him but feared the man’s wrath, afraid he’d try to kick him out tonight. He’d never seen the omega so angry. Carl let his body fall back on to the mattress and he rubbed small circles over his belly where the pup was growing. He could feel his eyelids falling when he heard the door open and descending footsteps. He sat up, expecting to see Negan there but saw Daryl instead. 

“Where’s Jeff at?” Daryl asked harshly as he came down the steps the rest of the way. 

“He’s upstairs somewhere. I told him to go to bed with you,” Carl croaked.

“Why? I don’t fuckin’ want him right now. Guess he’s out in the garage doin' God knows what. So why ain’t you on something?” Daryl stood at the bottom of the steps and he leaned against the unfinished wall that supported the steps. Another cold beer sat in his hands, Carl wished for one right now.

“My heats are usually really predictable so I just avoided sleeping with him during it. I’ve been really stressed lately and I didn’t realize it was happening anyway. Daryl, I’m so sorry. I… you’re right, though,” Carl said as he shook his head. “I should’ve done something about it.”

“Stop apologizin’. That ain’t gonna make this go away,” Daryl said, walking across the gap between him and sitting down beside the younger omega, his anger having subsided some. “We been tryin’ again for the last year or so but nothing wants to stick.” Daryl sipped on the beer he had in his hands. He figured that was what his husband was out in the garage doing so why shouldn’t he? “You gonna keep it?”

“No,” Carl quickly said. “It doesn’t seem like a good idea for me to do that.”

“Why? It ain’t ever a good time for havin’ kids but people do it anyway.” 

“Seriously? You told me I wasn’t welcome here anymore and I sure as hell can’t take care of this kid alone. I figured you were gonna tell Negan to not see me anymore anyways,” Carl said, quickly looking away from Daryl.

“Nah, I ain’t that mean. I can tell he really likes ya. Ya been a good influence on ‘im too,” Daryl said, finishing off the last of his drink. The omegas said nothing to each other for a long time, just sitting in one another’s company. Daryl eventually stood and began to make his way towards the stairs. “I ain’t gonna kick you out, alright? I was fuckin' mad. I'm still mad but mostly at him,” The omega quickly left, leaving Carl alone once again. He reflected on the words Daryl had said to him in anger and what he’d just said to him now. He was so confused now, his anxiety building up in his chest. He went to the bag he’d brought with him and reached for the medication he’d been prescribed. He hesitated, though, reading the warning label “DO NOT USE WHILE PREGNANT”

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think!? Please let me know, good or bad. {:  
> Also in this story Carl is about 24-25 and yes, Negan's first name is Jeff. I always felt that Negan was a last name.


End file.
